Conventionally, beverage supplying apparatuses are known which produce a beverage by mixing a syrup with diluted water and/or carbonated water and supply the produced beverage. Such beverage supplying apparatuses can normally produce and supply a plurality of types of beverages.
More specifically, a beverage supplying apparatus is provided with a physical button for receiving an operation for selecting a beverage to be produced, and discharges, when the physical button is pressed, a syrup necessary to produce the beverage from among different types of syrups respectively stored in a plurality of syrup tanks. At the same time, the beverage supplying apparatus discharges diluted water and/or carbonated water and produces a beverage by mixing the syrup with the diluted water and/or carbonated water.
Furthermore, a beverage supplying apparatus that displays a cumulative sales amount counted for each beverage is also being proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature (hereinafter referred to as “PTL”) 1). The beverage supplying apparatus totals a discharge time for each beverage, and calculates and displays a cumulative sales amount of each beverage based on the totaled discharge time and a discharge amount per unit time set for each beverage. It is thereby possible to easily grasp which beverage sells well.